Talk:Manny Santos/@comment-24798754-20150411225307
i really love manny season 5 and on, but i do think her character kinda got off a little too easily throughout her time on the show. yes she had to deal with being shamed for almost the entire season 3 and then in season 5 and neither were entirely fair. it wasn't fair how craig got completely off the hook reputation-wise but manny was shunned, BUT she did do something wrong and she knew what she was getting herself into. i think craig generally got off more easily than anyone though and he never deserved it. the topless vid in season 5 was a terrible thing that no one deserves especially her but i do believe karma was good to her most of the time otherwise. it still was awful though. i always thought she was kinda mean in S1-4, like i said I LOVE HER once season 5 hit but before that she was god awful for the most part. in season 2 she had moments where she was really mean to people like paige (not that paige was much better but still). for example, their fight about spirit squad (idk if that was season 1) and when she was like "you're just jealous" about dean hitting on her. in season 3 she became super conceited once she changed her wardrobe and she completely disregarded ashley's feelings when she went for craig multiple times (yes craig is worse and i don't like him at all because he never redeemed himself but i'm not letting manny off the hook). i really wish they spent the rest of the season after her abortion showing her cope with the aftermath and her feelings over it instead of pairing her up with JT. she didn't deserve his affections and i wish she just had that time to grow on her own. i hated how condescending she was with him in their breakup. you don't have to be into him but you can be much nicer ESPECIALLY since he was you're only friend back when you needed one. in season 4 she did a number of things: -got in the way of SPAIGE. while i put that 90% on spinner, still, cmon manny. you don't flirt with someone else's boi at a carwash. DID YOU NOT FUCKING LEARN FROM THE PREVIOUS SEASON? SELFISH AND NOT NICE -constantly accused paige of being "jeaous" and it was never true. paige always respected herself and i thought she handled the spinner/manny formation pretty maturely honestly -she BROKE SOMEONE'S LEG OVER A FUCKING CHEERLEADING RIVALRY. i'm sorry but i don't even need to get into just how sadistic that was. most fucked up thing i've ever seen on this show aside from sociopath jay not feeling any remorse for the shooting. this was a close second and i feel it's thrown under the rug way too much. okay so that's all my beef with manny for the most part. i didn't like how she managed to get JT when she didn't really dserve him and she also stole spinner (to an extent and i put that mostly on him) BUT i do like how she did things like call JT out on his crap after rick's death and emma's when she was hooking up with jay and with the whole liberty/chris thing. and you can tell she definitely did end up learning from the CRASh triangle thing. it shows in later seasons. i mean, she gets a ton of good things happen to her. she STILL had two other boyfriends other than craig in her earlier seasons, and they were pretty good to her from what we saw. she had friends it seemd like in season 4 (darcy, etc) and she got to be in the kevin smith movie and she was generally pretty popular. the beginning of season 5 suckd for her but time made up for it. she got Jay, she got to go to hollywood and be an actress. i dunno. go manny unpopular opinion but her parents kicking her out? i was completely on their side. they shouldn't have put down her dreams of being an actress BUT WITH EVERYTHING ELSE they were spot-on. what father from that generation and from that culture WOULDN'T be furious if he knew his HIGH SCHOOL daughter who he cared about very much and risked his life to leave his home for was spending thousands of dollars on breast augmentation surgery? my dad would kill me. sure it wasn't nice for him to call her a "slut" but she wouldn't listen to him! also, don't tell me that her parents didn't have a right to tell her what to wear or do with herself. while they shouldn't completely control her, she wasn't even 18 and she was living under their roof. she oughta follow their rules or GTFO i know from this post it may seem like i hate her but i really only strongly disliked her in her earlier days. in season 5 she was a precious bby. i was honestly surprised she didn't kill peter for what he did. and the fact that she (asides the initial reaction which was understandable) selflessly supported emma's relationship with him really said alot about her. and gave her advice about her peter/sean dilemma. i really love how good of a friend manny was to people and how she DIDN'T always think of only herself later on. she was there for spike after snake's non-sexual affair, and she was there for emma the whole time during her anorexia. such a sweetie <3 in season 6 she was super nice to mia while other bitches were way too judgemental, and she even got in darcy's face about not letting her on the squad. it was great. and here again, she was helpful to toby after jt's death and stood up to craig and ignored ellie's cattiness and was just overall awesome. in season 7 do words even need to be said on how good of a friend she was to darcy after the rape? and how forgiving she was towards darcy even though she judged her multiple times? i also liked how she tried to help jay meet his mom and how she called liberty out on flirting with damien. manny is seriously a queen for the remainder of everything and while i dont' think she should have jumped jane in DTM i don't really blame her for jumping to a conclusion and she was a GREAT friend by wanting to make sure emma's wedding was perfect that she was willing to attack someone lol manny is enjoyable and lovable in the end<3